


The Bite Size Candy

by LittleLuckyAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alien Biology, Alien Kid, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Oc - Freeform, Kai Kogane-Espinosa, Laith, Lance Espinosa, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Short Chapters, Some Plot, just a lot of fluff in general, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, they are trying to raise a kid, this is gonna be almost pure tooth rotting fluff, yes? no? okay nevermind, you get it? the bite size candy? because fluff is sweet like candy and candy makes your teeth rott?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuckyAngel/pseuds/LittleLuckyAngel
Summary: The war is finaly over and our Paladins decided to settle down on the good ol' Earth, occasionaly answering a call for Voltron when it's needed but Allura and Shiro are handling things pretty good up there.The real war however is going on in the Kogane-Espinosa household where Lance and Keith are trying to raise a little Galran baby that they picked up in one of their missions and just didn't have a heart to leave it behind.For all the shenanigans please continue.





	1. Candy Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for clicking on this story! 
> 
> Secondly: I am not a native English speaker and I don't have any beta readers since this is supposted to be just for fun and easy reading (and I really wanted to write some Klance fluff okay??)
> 
> Thirdly: There is probably gonna be a lot of mistakes and since, once again, I don't have any beta readers it would be really appreciated if you pointed out my mistakes so I can fix them! 
> 
> And finaly, I hope you enjoy this silly little fic, I made it with intention to make people smile and gush over our dynamic duo trying to raise a child. And of course, enjoy their own relationship! 
> 
> These are really gonna be bite size chapters because I haven't written for a long time and definetly not in english so bare with me.
> 
> Happy reading!

Lance is a pretty simple guy. After fighting for years in an inter-galactic war and being a space cop light years away from his home, he learned how to appreciate the small things. For an example: wood. He never had a second thought about it until he started living in a giant space ship surrounded by metal. No matter how much the Alteans tried to make it seem like home, they couldn't really replicate the esscence of it, which included various Earth materials and wood happened to be one of them. Warm, brown wood that always had some interesting paterns he could follow if he got bored, wood that creaked under his bare feet during the night while trying to steal some snacks from the kitchen. 

Of course, house does not equal home and Lance was aware of that. He made the Castle of Lions his home, he took extra care to personalise his room and made his friends do the same. At first they didn't understand his enthusiasm and determination to decorate every piece of the Castle that he laid his eyes on but they soon realised that it actualy did make them all feel better. It didn't seem so cold anymore, it looked kinda silly but pretty at the same time and for once in their life they could actually recognize in which of the endless hallways they are at the moment. Lance Espinosa was really damn proud for making that happen. 

But at the same time, nothing could be compared to the feeling of being back on Earth and living in his own house, his own little piece of paradise that he carefuly crafted. 

See, after coming back home after 15 years of fighting in a war, having some spectacular battles on their own planet that were seen by way too many people to be simply ignored, they were basicaly proclaimed to be the world's greatest heroes. Rightfully so, I mean c'mon, who would think that saving the White House from being crushed and then flying to France to defend honour of the Eiffel's Tower all while fighting off a whole fleet of Galra soldiers isn't badass?

They were given some really fine estates by the goverment, they were asked for a dosen of interviews for magazines that they haven't heard of in their entire lifes, they were even offered a few really big movie deals! Except Lance didn't want that. He already had fame and money and most of the universe loved him for being a Paladin of Voltron and kicking Zarkon's ass in the name of all the good with the rest of his team.

He wanted a place that he could call his home and live in peace and that for sure isn't gonna be some isolated mansion surrounded by walls and spikes to keep the people away while running around in suits and doing photoshoots and interviews.

No. 

Lance was a pretty simple guy as already established and for him nothing will ever beat waking up pressed up to his husband's back and with his head burried in his shoulder. He would never trade the sounds of waves crashing again and again against the cliff outside of their small beach house all while drawing paterns on Keith's skin. Nothing could replace the shy morning sun slowly lighting up their bedroom while Keith's soft snores were replaced by yawns, giggles and morning kisses. 

And most of all, nothing could ever replace a sound of soft footsteps getting closer and then another burst of giggles and laugther while their son climbed on the bed and squeezed himself between them two, demanding cuddles and fur combing. 

 _"Yup"_ , Lance thought while taking a brush from their nightstand and gently untangling knots in Kai's fur, _"nothing could ever beat this."_


	2. Snack time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is stubborn and Keith is trying really hard.
> 
> This chapter has been inspired by this video of Steven Yuen: https://twitter.com/SteveYeunDaily/status/899868753776844800   
> Please watch it, he is such a sweetheart! <3

That morning began like every other. Keith and Lance were woken up by Kai jumping on their bed which was immediately followed by mandatory combing of Kai’s fur. Kai absolutely enjoyed every minute of it which you could tell by his blissed out face and loud purring. It was like having a really big and cuddly cat in your bed, expect that this one wasn’t an asshole that knocked over stuff from the table and drawers. At least not on purpose.

Kai was Galra, that much was obvious, but he was also different and unlike any other Galra they encountered. Galra weren’t known for being gentle, cuddly and homey. They were ruthless, harsh, strong and sometimes cruel. They were a race of proud warriors and soldiers. Discipline was one of the most important traits of Galra which was showed by layers of neatly trimmed fur that covered their bodies from head to toes, long fur was a nuisance and it didn’t serve to anything else beside showing off. They took great pride in the purity of their blood and while half breeds weren’t uncommon, they also weren’t something that they showed off. If one was a half breed they had to go great lengths to prove that they are worthy of being called Galra.

Kai was the exact opposite.

While he had a similar physique that was common between Galran kids of his age, everything else was completely different. He had a long violet fur covering his body that Lance and Keith just couldn’t bring themselves to cut short. He didn't have patterns over his face like some Galra did. Instead he had a white fur over his front side, all over his chest, stomach, abdomen and thighs. His canines were yet to grow in.

What was most amazing about his body were his eyes. They changed colours whenever strong emotions took over his mind. Yellow when he was confused, green when he was scared, blue when he was happy, red when he was sad, purple when he was satisfied, black when he was angry. It took them a while to realise what was causing that and first time they noticed it they almost drove everyone in the Castle completely nuts with worry.

Hunk was in charge of supplying Keith with endless batches of cookies so he could munch on something (he is a nervous eater, okay?). On the other side of the Castle Shiro was in charge of Lance who hadn’t stopped pacing in his hangar for hours. Allura and Pidge were in charge of calming down distressed Kai who was crying out for his dads but Coran kicked them out because they wouldn’t stop fussing around Kai when he needed space to work.

After some testing, Coran found out that little boy isn’t only a half breed but that he is in fact a mix of four species. He was mostly Galra since their genes were the most dominant but he inherited traits from other species as well. That was probably a reason why his parents left him, they didn’t want a child like that in the true Galra fashion, which Lance thought is a complete bullshit, Kai was unique in every possible way and deserved all the love in the universe. He was burning with desire to kick their asses for leaving this poor child behind.

Coran also warned them that Kai would probably start displaying some signs of violence as he grew older and Keith and Lance were totally prepared for that, but it never happened. Boy was shy, introverted, he took interest in art and he spends a lot of time playing with colouring pencils that Keith supplied him with. Of course, his drawings were absolutely terrible. I mean, how good can a three year old be good at drawing? But Keith didn’t care about that, he always smiled softly at Kai whenever he showed him his new masterpiece, kissed Kai’s head, told him that it looks absolutely amazing and then carefully stashed the drawing in his box already filled with his previous works. Lance didn't have heart to tell him that they are running out of space to keep all those papers. And he knew that it wouldn't matter even if he did because the only thing Keith would do is build another garage with his bare hands just for Kai’s art, that is how much he loved and adored their son.

Not that Lance was any better. He documented every second of their days together when Keith wasn't at work. Kai couldn't breathe without Lance turning on his camera. “Lance, could you please turn that off?” “But Keith! He is putting on pants by himself for the first time! We mustn't ever forget this moment!”

All in all, Kai was really well behaved child and he is something every parent could ever wish for. But he was still just a kid, he still had tantrums and things that he absolutely refused to do no matter how hard they try. One was wearing socks and the other one was eating anything else beside Pop Tarts ever since he tried them for the first time. Keith blamed Lance for that.

“Hey, Kai, look! It's the Blue Lion coming! Open wide, aaaaaaaa!” Keith said and aimed spoon filled with sliced pieces of fruit at Kai’s mouth. Just when he thought that he succeeded, Kai closed his mouth and all that fruit ended up on the table.

Keith groaned and laid down his head next to the mess on the table and then sighed heavily. How did Lance make this look so easy? Kai always ate everything Lance gave him but with Keith he turned into devil child. He just wanted him to eat something else besides those damn Pop Tarts.

Keith slowly lifted his head to rest his chin on the table so he can look at Kai, whose current occupation was playing with the spoon and moving around pieces of fruit on his plate. How can he make him eat? Is it maybe the food? Maybe Kai doesn't like fruit that much. But he needed to snack on _something_ before the lunch and there is no way he is giving him chocolate.

Keith stood up, slowly dragged himself to the fridge and opened the doors to scan the shelves for something snack worthy. Carrots, cabbage, tomatoes, some sauces, leftovers from the lunch, Kai’s pudings, Lance’s iced coffee, blueberries… Keith blinked. Blueberries? Round, blue, small, perfect bite size? He took them out and slamed shut the fridge doors and then shuffled over to the sink to wash them out. “Lets see if you will like this”, he mumbled to himself while pouring blueberries in a small bowl and getting back to the table.

Kai looked up at him curiously when Keith showed him those mysterious blue orbs. He carefully examined the one Keith was offering to him, sniffed it and just when he was about to put it in his mouth, Keith snatched it from him and smiled mischievously.

Then he slowly extended his arm again and offered him the same blueberry again. Kai tried to eat it again just for Keith to snatch it back once more and laugh. Keith couldnt stop smiling while looking at his little frown, he looked so adorable! But once Kai let out a frustrated whine, Keith's eyes softened and he offered him the blueberry again and this time he let him take it and stuff into his mouth. He smiled fondly at Kai while he was eating and his smile only grew when he started eating blueberries by himself.

“Come one now buddy, if you eat only blueberries you will turn blue”, Keith said to him, smile never leaving his lips, and loaded up spoon with fruit again and this time Kai ate it. Keith mentally gave himself a pat on the back and continue feeding him until he finished a whole plate.

Hidden behind the doors, Lance watched his husband and son and quietly recorded the whole exchange on his phone. Keith would never believe him that he is an amazing father if Lance didn't have some sort of evidence and this was a perfect example. And of course, Allura would kill him if he didn't have something as adorable as this to show him when she and Shiro came to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? Leave kudos, comment something nice and subscribe to keep up with Kogane-Espinosa household shenanigans!


End file.
